Riding the Mustang
by Tamala Miran
Summary: I’ve never ridden a horse, you know,” Ed said quietly , “I was just thinking about what it would be like, how it would feel...”


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the manga/television series Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**

Riding the Mustang

Slowly Roy opened his eyes to the morning and sat up. He yawned and stretched arms, looking beside him for his bed partner. When he did not see the golden-haired boy asleep next to him, he looked around the room to find Ed fully dressed and staring thoughtfully out the window. Roy watched Ed sit there in the morning sun, his blonde locks gleaming in the light Ed was fourteen years Roy's junior, yet the Colonel could still never figure out quite what was going on in Fullmetal's teenage mind.

The man ran his fingers through his mussed, black haired and rose from the sea of blankets that was his bed. He looked for his blue military pants that he had carelessly tossed on the floor the night before. Finally, he found one of the legs sticking out from under the bed. Quickly he threw them on and walked over to the chair where Ed sat. He put his hand on Fullmetal's flesh shoulder.

"I've never ridden a horse, you know," Ed said quietly , "I was just thinking about what it would be like, how it would feel..."

"That's really a shame. It really is quite exhilarating." Roy replied. He then sat back down on the bed. "Come here, Ed." Ed was confused, wondering what the Colonel had in mind.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed demanded.

"You said that you were wondering what it felt like to ride a horse and now's your chance to find out." Ed walked over to the bed, still a bit bewildered. Roy swiftly grabbed Ed by his arms, feeling the cold, smooth automail, and threw him down on the bed. Roy kneeled with a leg on either side of the boy and kissed him, their lips meeting in a warm, moist embrace. Roy lifted his mouth, Ed's taste still lingering on his lips. Ed smiled at his colonel, as he always did after they shared a kiss.

Mustang began to tear at Ed's shirt, and the golden eyed boy sat up to make the job easier for him. Roy continued to removed Ed's clothes between kisses until only his underwear remained. "No fair," Ed murmured softly, "You still have most of your clothes on."

"Fine," Roy replied, unzipping his pants, "If it makes you happy."

Once Roy was out of his clothes, he began to tug at Ed's boxers. Once they were both nude, Mustang began firmly plant warm kisses upon Ed's neck, slowly making his way does. Soon Roy reached his lover's nipple and began to suckle and nip. A moan emerged from Ed's mouth and Roy went lower still.

At this point Ed felt a little uncomfortable, this being his first time, he was unsure of what to do, but he tried to follow Roy's pattern. He groaned with pleasure as the Colonel slid his tongue around Ed's navel. The blonde, who had his arms rapped around the older man, pulled Roy closer. His whole body tingle with enjoyment until Roy lifted his mouth from the boy. Ed could feel Roy grab his hands and pull them down, and he sound himself gripping Roy's member.

Ed was still confused, but his instincts told him to stoke and he felt it gradually becoming harder in his grip. "There you go," Roy assured him, "You're really pretty good at this for a beginner. Now roll over." Ed obeyed willingly and Roy held himself over held, softly kissing his neck.

And there they made sweet love, Ed arching his back and groaning even louder than before. Ed tried to follow the rhythm of it all, colliding at first and then sliding against each other. Ed felt the warmth of Mustang's body radiating into him. He loved this feeling, the warmth, all of it. It was wonderful and Mustang was a wonderful lover, or at least Ed thought he was. He didn't have anyone to compare Roy to.

The rest of it past in a blur and soon the two found themselves lying next to each other on the bed, panting. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mustang rolled over and kissed Ed, his tongue breaking through the boy's lips. Breaking the seal, Roy said, "I told you it was exhilarating."

"This isn't exactly what I meant, you know. I was talking about actual _horseback riding_."

"I know, but this is more fun. Besides, where was I supposed to find a horse?"

There was a long pause, Roy closing his eyes for a bit and Ed staring up at the ceiling."

With a smile on his face, Ed remarked, "Maybe I should call you Colonel Horse from now on."

"I just made love to you, Ed, don't push it."


End file.
